


The Honest Drunk

by Shelltea



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Alex admits some truthful feelings to Chris. Chris isn’t one to just forget about things and move on, he puts Smiths words into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honest Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> haa this is my first "-it’s-not-Sjips-or-honeyphos" yogfic. I’m not entirely sure if I’ve got the hang of writing hats yet? But hey practice makes perfect yo (probably not). I could continue this if anyone wants me to, just might take me a while :)   
> Warnings: Mentions of alcohol and vomit

"Smith."  
“mmmfffphh” Alex frustratingly mumbles into his pillow while facing away from the smaller man perching on his bed. Chris rolls his eyes, tutting while prodding the back of the grumpy sleep ridden Smith only provoking more unimpressed grumbles.   
“Smith come on, for God sake, wake up.”  
“Ughh.” Smith carefully moves onto his back and turns his head to look at Trott, his eyes are narrowed and he winces at the light intensity coming from the bedroom window, which makes his head thump even worse than it already was. “I feel like utter shit.”  
“Yeah that’s what usually happens when you’re an utter twat who drinks stupid amounts of piss.”  
“Pretty sure it was alcohol mate”  
“It tasted like fucking piss.”  
Alex debated backfiring with a witty comment about how Chris would know all about what tasting piss was like but his head was spinning and he felt as if he could throw up any second, so turning the conversation into a battle of one ups probably wasn’t a good idea. The less talking, the better.

Smith moaned again, running a hand through his hair and squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

For once, Trott actually pitied him. Yes he was an absolute idiot and it definitely was his own fault and serves him right for consuming the mass amount of alcohol he did, he should be lucky he didn’t end up in hospital with alcohol poisoning or something but Alex Smith will be Alex Smith, which also meant he had the ability to tug at heart strings when he isn’t his full idiotic self.   
“I’ll get you a glass of water and some toast.”

—-

From downstairs, Trott had just finished buttering the toasted bread and went to get a glass from the top cupboard shelf. Above him he heard smith get out of bed, and footsteps run from his room to another which he assumed to be the bathroom - his assumption indeed proved to be correct when he heard the faint noise of vomiting followed by a toilet flushing. His face turned to disgust at the audio. After pouring the water, he made his way back upstairs to see Alex sitting upright in his bed. He looked as if he had slightly more colour in his face, but no where near was he everyday smith.

Entering the room, Chris passed the glass to Alex, giving him a faint sympathetic smile which he returned. He placed the plate of toast on the bed side table then sat back down on the side of the bed.   
“Thanks mate.”  
“S’alright. How you feeling?”  
“a little better getting that out my system, but still shitty. Pretty sure I’m never drinking again.”  
“Pft yeah right smith, how much do you want to bet on that one?”  
Smith simply chuckled lightly, taking a sip of his drink. He pulled a face at the liquid, looking into the glass, but shrugged. The question Trott then asked caught him off guard, he jumped slightly at the sound of Trott’s voice.  
“We need to talk about last night.”  
“What about it? Did I say something?”  
“Yup.”  
Smith smirked and snorted quietly.  
“Did I declare my love for you mate?”  
“Not exactly-“  
“Something about me wanting to bang you?”  
“No- fuck sake, shut up, it weren’t about me Smith, it was about Ross.”  
Alex’s eyes widened - he wasn’t expecting that. Smirk wiped from his face, he cleared his throat and, as he noticed Trott raise an eyebrow, laughed nervously.   
“Ah well you know, Trott, Classic Smith babbling shit when he’s- he’s off his head.”  
“I think you mean classic smith, honest, emotional preacher when he’s off his head.”  
“Well, yeah, sometimes, but-“  
Trott hadn’t seen Smith seem so vulnerable hardly ever, if at all. Normally he could pull anything off as a joke or him just messing around, but he was tripping over his words and had a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks.   
“-he’s obviously attractive I know that- Christ, you know that! Doesnt mean i like him like, that. It’s probably just him being attractive, nothing more, you know me, wanting a piece of anything that looks mildly appealing, especially when drunk mate”  
Trott sighed shaking his head with a smile “and I do also know, Alex Smith, that when you started talking about how you want to just hold him close and how giddy you get over how cute and adorable his face is, oh and how you’ve already planned several date ideas - that it is much more than you just wanting a quick bang.”  
Alex could feel his cheeks burning, he opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it again, biting his lip as he saw Chris give him that look. A look which told him that there’s no point arguing because he isn’t stupid and already knows. He swallowed hard.   
“please don’t tell him”  
“Oh I’m not, but you are”  
“Mate no I’m-“  
“Smith you are. In all my years of knowing you I’ve never seen you light up about someone in that way before. I mean, poor Ross for being the victim but you had to fall in love with someone.”  
“Ok, ok, maybe one day but-“  
“Tough shit i texted him on your phone saying you need to talk. Thank me later babe.”  
Trott stood up, taking the empty plate. He couldn’t help but laugh at the panicked expression plastered over Smiths face.   
“Trooooottttt! What the fuucckkk.”   
“Oh shut up you baby, he’ll be back in an hour or so. Might want to actually get out of bed at some point today.”  
Smith glared at Chris, muttering probable curses under his breath. He took another swig of his drink, again pulling a face, inspecting the glass with distaste.   
“Is this tap water?”  
“Don’t you fucking complain, l did this for you, I know you and Ross only drink bottled water so I emptied them all, all 6 1.5L bottles mate, Ross has gone to get some. Had to get him out the house some how.”   
Taking the glass as well, Trott headed towards Smiths bedroom door. He looked back to the bed and saw Alex pouting, he rolled his eyes in response.   
“It will be fine, Smith. Text me as soon as you’re done talking, or doing each other I guess, and I’ll come home”  
“You’re going out?!”  
“I’m not going to hold your hand through this you twat, see you later” he left the room.   
“I fucking hate you Chris”  
“Yeah yeah”

—-

Smith laid there silent momentarily. He just heard trott leave about 10 minutes ago, the door slamming a bit too loudly for his hang overed head. Alex was well known for his lack of ability of expressing his true feelings - apart from when he’s intoxicated, apparently. It also didn’t help that his mind was still clouded with pain and drowsiness, even moving too quickly risked the chance of him projectile vomiting. A shower would probably help clear his mind, more than it was anyway.   
He carefully got out of bed, the room spinning all of a sudden when he stood up straight and his arm quickly stretching out to grab the bed headboard for support. He mentally cursed at himself for drinking so much last night. If it wasn’t for that, none of this would be happening in the first place.   
Gradually he made his way to the bathroom, turning the shower on. He removed his boxers and stepped into the warm water.

—-

Alex returned to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, using another to dry off his hair almost completely. He put on a clear pair of boxers and pulled his burgundy t shirt over his head and - he froze. The front door opened and closed and Smith heard footsteps, his heart skipped a beat hearing Ross’ voice call out.   
“Smith, you home? Trott said he’s gone out for a bit”  
He cleared his throat “yeah mate, upstairs”

As he heard Ross climb the stairs he quickly dived back into bed, immediately regretting it as his head pounded. Ross knocked twice on his door.   
“Can i come in Alex?”  
“Yeah sure”  
Smith watched as Ross entered the room. He looked as perfect as always with his superdry top and hoodie combo, he always wanted to wear one of Ross’ hoodies. He has his own of course but there’s a sense of comfort and cuteness that Smith would never admit but totally thinks with borrowing other people’s clothing. Seeing Ross look so good hits him as a reminder that if he looks anything like he feels right now, he must be looking dreadful in comparison.   
“-Smith?”  
“Uh, yeah? Sorry what?”  
“I said, you sent me a text saying that you wanted to talk to me?”  
It takes a minute for Alex to remember the text Chris had sent him.   
“Oh right yeah, that, that wasn’t from me mate, Trott sent it actually-“  
“-oh alright then-“  
“-but I still do need to tell you something, though. sit down?”  
Ross takes a seat on the end of his bed “have I done something wrong”  
“Oh no definitely not, it’s nothing bad, well I hope, that’s for you to decide?”  
“Ok.. What’s up then?”  
Alex, feeling as if his heart could explode at any time about now, sat up in front on Ross. The dark haired man furrowed his brows, trying to work out what he was trying to achieve.   
“Basically, last night I told trott that- fuck. y-you know I’m shit with words Ross. I just don’t want you to freak out or whatever, I just need you to know that-” he sighed, and Ross swore he could actually hear him thinking.   
“Alex?”  
“Fuck it.”

Smith built up the courage and held Ross’ face in his hands, kissing him hard with his eyes screwed shut. On the other hand Ross’ eyes flew open with initial shock and he yelped slightly into the kiss. Not feeling him kiss back, Alex regretfully pulled back, unable to read his friends expression.   
“Shit, Ross i’m so sorry, I just couldn’t explain it and I thought that was- I’m so sorry”  
“Alex, did you just, did you just kiss me?” Smith thought he noticed a slight smirky tone to Ross’ voice, although he called bullshit and avoided looking at him at first. When he did however, he saw Ross lick his lips in the way he always did and possibly even smile a bit.  
“Uh yeah. I like you Ross, a lot, and-.”  
“Is this your way of asking me out, Alex Smith?”  
This time Alex saw him wink at him, and felt his hand squeeze his thigh making him shiver. He rolled his eyes.   
“Do you really have to make me say it Ross?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fine, yes, kind of? I guess? If no that’s totally cool of course, I just hope you can still be friends with-“  
“Fuck sake Smith.” Ross cut off his babbling with another kiss, his hand running fingers through his messy slightly damp hair as the over cupped his right cheek. Both smiled into the kiss, until Alex had to pull away from laughing.   
“Mate I think we should just answer everything in kisses from now on, so much easier.”  
“No complaints. How long have you liked me, this way?”   
The slightly taller and chubbier man sighed, kissed his cheek and gestured for Ross to follow him to the top of the bed. He did so, and Smith curled up against him as Ross’ arm fell around his shoulder.   
“That kiss meant 'I feel really shit at the moment Ross and I just want to cuddle now and explain everything later' just so you know”  
Ross hummed and kissed the top of Smiths fluffy hair   
“and that meant you’re a twat, Alex Smith.”

—-

Smith lay his head on Ross’ chest, his arm wrapped around his middle aimlessly drawing patterns into the skin hidden under the t shirt. He quickly sat up and reached for his phone on the bedside table, Ross momentarily confused until he laid back down, Ross continuing to run his hand through his hair. Unlocking the phone, Smith sneakily takes a selfie of himself and Ross, who was completely unaware, and sent it to Trott:

Alex Smith: *photo attachment* “love u”  
Chris Trott: “you’re welcome, just guys please don’t be all loved up around me or i’ll have to carry around a paper bag with me at all times.  
Alex Smith: no promises m8 ;) x


End file.
